Luz a final del tunel
by InuFaiya
Summary: Skipper ve como su hombre de opciones poco a poco su hunde por una descepcion amorosa.


Skipper miro al laboratorio donde sabia que estaría su teniente. Se había metido allí refugiándose en algo que sabia que nunca le había fallado, la ciencia, pero el líder sabia que esta vez no lo había hecho para explirementar y intentar descubrir algo que le podía ser útil para mas misiones y la humanidad, si no lo destruía en un descuido claro esta, si no para escapar a la realidad.

Skipper lo sabia y también sabia que no podía seguir así y no solo porque necesitaba que volviera su hombre de confianza, si no porque su actitud estaba empezando a preocupar a todo el mundo.

Incluso el despistado de Julien había venido preguntado si el más listo estaba bien y el solo l había respondido que estaba enfermo. Enfermo de mal de amores.

Después de tanto tiempo de amarla en silencio, había hallado el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía por Doris pero no todo había salido tal y como esperaba el más listo. Cuando llego y decírselo ella le respondió que solo lo veía como un gran amigo pero que amaba a Thomas, un delfín que había llegado cerca de dos meses antes al zoológico.

Cuando llego a la base, donde había salido pretorioco y lleno de ilusión, no digo nada y solo se dirigió a su válvula de escape y no había salido allí apenas desde entonces y las pocas veces que lo hacia parecía un robot, comía, poco pero comía, no hablaba y volvía a meterse dentro. De eso ya había pasado 3 días.

_ ¿Skipper?_ oyó la voz británica del mas joven que sonaba preocupada. No era de extrañar después de los últimos días y más cuando el más joven de ellos tenía como constumble preocuparse en exceso por todos, incluso si no eran del comando_ deberías hablar con Kowalski

_ Lo se Private_ contesto Skipper al mas pequeño mirando la puerta del laboratorio_ se que no puede seguir así, pero...

_ No lo pienses demasiado solo acércate y habla, el te escuchara mas que cualquier otro de nosotros.

Skipper miro al joven no muy seguro de eso, pero se acerco a la puerta del laboratorio.

Pico, aunque sabia que no le iba a contestar, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse al mas alto concentrado, por lo menos eso había ver aunque cualquier que lo haga visto trabajar sabia que no lo estaba haciendo.

_ Kowalski, tenemos que hablar_ le digo Skipper al científico que no se movió.

_ No hay nada de que hablar Skipper_ le contesto Kowalski sin girarse ni dejar lo que estaba intento hacer

_ Yo creo que si.

_ Pues yo creo que no y ahora déjame trabajar_ le gruño a su líder que no se movió de dentro del laboratorio y es mas solo cerro la puerta para indicarle no se pensaba mover.

_ No puedes huir de lo que paso_ le digo Skipper al científico en un tono serio_ No puedes encerrarte así, solo por que no te haigan correspondido.

Kowalski no miro a Skipper, pero se levanto del proyecto y dejo la llave encima de la mesa.

_ Skipper tu no lo entiendes, tu tienes a Private_ dijo el mas alto en un tono bajo y sonando derrotado_ no tienes que ver que es feliz al lado de otro y como tendrán una familia... no lo puedes entender

Fue el turno de Skipper de no saber que decir, no sabia como rebatirle eso al mas listo y aunque no le había dicho lo que sentía el no quería pensar en que le digiera que no.

Se moriría si alguien le privase de la luz que le entregaba todos los días el soldado, aunque el no fuera consiente de eso.

_ "Siempre hay una luz en todos los caminos, no te puedes desanimar por haber fallado una vez y menos, si lo has hecho de corazón"_ dijo Skipper aquella vez que cuando había fallado en Dinamarca y había confiado en Hans, antes de saber que le iba a traicionar, y le había dicho esas palabras a el y haciendo que se girara el mas alto que lo miraba curioso, no podía imaginar esa frase saliendo del mas alto.

_ Frase digna de Private_ dijo Kowalski con una sonrisa.

_ Pues no me lo digo el precisamente_ dijo divertido Skipper acercándose al mas alto_ esa frase me lo diguieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando necesitaba apoyo.

_ ¿Manfredi o Johnson?

_ Ninguno de los dos, si no una buena amiga_ le contesto Skipper poniendo una aleta en el hombro del mas alto_ no se lo que estas pasando, no lo quiero ni imaginar pero tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes dejar que esto te impida seguir adelante y dejar de ser tu mismo. Echamos de menos a nuestro Kowalski de siempre.

Kowalski bajo la mirada mientras todo lo que se había aguantado durante todo este tiempo luchaba por salir.

_ No, no puedo Skipper... la amaba demasiado_ gimió el mas alto mientras cerraba los ojos_ no puedo olvidarla, no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_ No he dicho que la olvides_ dijo Skipper a su teniente había perdido la compostura.

_ Pero duele demasiado_ gimió el mas alto a lo que líder puso sus aletas en los hombros de el.

_ Pero con el tiempo se hace mas soportable_ dijo Skipper al mas alto_ el primer amor nunca se olvida y duele cuando no es correspondido todavía mas pero con el tiempo el dolor desaparece y solo queda un agradable recuerdo.

_ Es otra frase de ella.

_ Sí, pero tiene razón_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa al mas alto_ eres un buen chico estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien.

_ ¿Tu crees? No creo que una hembra se interese en alguien como yo_ dijo Kowalski no muy seguro de eso cosa que hizo que Skipper sonriera.

_ Yo creo que si, en algún lugar habla una hembra que te esta esperando. Ya lo veras_ dijo Skipper al científico que asistió dispuesto a salir de allí_ Vamos, los chicos se alegraran de verte de mejor humor.

El macho sonrío antes de salir del laboratorio sin saber que el destino ya estaba jugando sus cartas y sin saber lo que pasaría en el futuro aunque ahora mismo era pronto para decidirlo.

Fin

Es algo que empecé a idear antes de empezar a escribir el fanfic de Misión: Cobra, aunque no he terminado hasta que le empecé el otro y que curiosamente yo tenia pensado que no tuviera relación, pero termine aprovechándolo para una parte del fic (Con bastantes referencias todo sea dicho de paso).

Bueno espero que os guste.


End file.
